


One-Shot TsukikoxYamato

by Insanity_Driven



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Piano, insanity_driven, naruto oc, narutoxoc, tsukikoxyamato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Driven/pseuds/Insanity_Driven





	One-Shot TsukikoxYamato

     The melodic taps of dancing chords vibrated through the high marble ceilings of the love forsaken home. Echoes of disemobodied voices seemed to haunt each note that was played. The song of two lovers that occupied the empty home had become a solo act over the course of a mere few years.  The male's physical body that she so desperately tried to sustain had eroded from her life like the ocean beating against the sand, but the entity and warmth of her lover took time to fade.   
     Though the heart of battle-worn warriors beat within both; only one dared leave the other alone. Her other half fought to protect those he loved, and the innocent people that walked the hardened earth. Even if his efforts were in vain. While she continued to the play the instrument of sadness that tugged at her heartstrings with each key.   
      The long black edgings of the instrument were engraved with a golden gift from her lover. The name Tsukiko raced along the sides with more passion than one should be able to control. That same love fueled  the brunette laced woman's mournful song.  A small exhale escaped her pursed lips as she fought back the tears that tried to seep through the creases of her eyes. Her fingers ascended above the skeleton like keys and traced themselves over the sand papery letters strown about the black top of the piano.   
     MIA were the only things that had ever struck her. What little hope she had was disappearing with the whispers of doubt that blew into her ears. Her heart ached as her fingers struggled back to playing the music that she longed would manifest her world infront of her once more.  They began quivering as the blanket of despair was being draped around her shoulders. The light melody had slowed its pace, but continued on with the will of a broken woman. Tears that once welded themselves to her eyelids  began to drench the piano.  
       Hopelessness was finally begining to take the last thing she used to keep herself moving. Her body could not bare the weight of being without him. She ushered her fingers to play more keys, but the melody was corrupted with course sounds of off key notes that resonated as the dieing screams of her soul.  Yet, she continued on. Grasping at the emptiness as she drowned in herself and wishing that her hero might mysteriously appear to save her.     
     However, Life is not so kind. It will never spare a moment and will always push you, even in your weakest moments. The unearthly crash of multiple keys thundered through out the room as the maiden collapsed against them. Gravity threw her body to slump to the floor in a most ungraceful manner. A pain in her chest pounded into a fierce roar through out her body.  
       She felt a warm sensation, as if lying in a warm bath, began to ensue her. Her vision grew blurry, but she could still make out the sillohette of of a pair of brown leather boots sauntering their way infront of her.  Her sense captured the small splash that soaked its way into the pair of boots that squated infront of her.   
      " Love knows no bounds " said the owner of the boots. She strained her neck upwards to no avail. " But the bounds of love can kill. "   
    " Let all that he loves lay in ruin. "   
  
     Tsukiko awoke silently upon grass as soft as clouds. The tree's swayed contently; almost smiling at her. The wind whistled a tune that only those with honed ears could understand. She blinked away the blurriness from her eyes that clouded her vision only to be blinded by sunshine.  A calloused,outstretched hand bent down and  hovered itself over her face offering protection from the beating down rays.  
   Tsukiko took it unquestioningly. Still blinded by sunshine, she questioned the figure, " what happened?" A warmth was filling her as she was raised from the ground.   
   "I've been waiting for you." the  soft voice spoke. Her heart nearly stopped within the first syllable.   
  "I haven't been able to live without you. " a small smile faded into view as her eyes adjusted. Happiness excreated itself from her body as she threw her arms around the figure.   
  " Y-Yamato" her voice cracked. She usually wasn't this emotional, but the sight of her soul mate after years of time away broke her.   
  " I'm sorry.." he replied as his hands slowly found themselves around her waist, " I didn't mean for you to end like this. "   
 " End?" she questioned while wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands.   
  " Tsukiko...we're dead. "


End file.
